In My Veins
by Thorkiful
Summary: Darren is still refusing to drink blood. Mr Crepsley is left with no other option.
1. Chapter 1

"Agghhhhhhhhhh".

The scream ripped through my raw throat as cold beads of sweat trailed down my face. My muscles spasmed and I became entangled in my hammock. The rough fabric knotted around my limbs, turning my wrists an angry shade of red. Blood pumped erratically through my veins and my breath escaped through my bitten lips in short, harsh gasps. I tore through the hammock and thumped to the floor. The silhouettes of a group of small people huddled at the entrance to my tent. I cried out, clawing in their direction. Black spots blurred my vision and my nails sliced through my palms as shudders broke out across my body.

I heard the faint sound of footfalls and felt someone's arms enclose around me. Their hot breath brushed across my pulsing neck as they picked me up. I curled against their chest. The pale moonlight illuminated the dread that filled their eyes as they carried my shaking body through the Cirque's grounds.

I was laid down on a hard, wooden table. My chest heaved upwards as I struggled to draw each scratchy breath. Someone's fingers cupped my jaw and propped my mouth open. The cold rim of a glass vial came into contact with my lips. Clamping my mouth shut, I tore my head from their grip. The room spun around me. A muscled arm wrapped itself around my neck, tilting my head up. I squirmed and clawed but their grip never slackened. They pulled my mouth open and shoved the vial in. I shook my head from side to side and moaned weakly. A hot flow of blood gushed in between my teeth and rolled down my throat.

"I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry", Mr Crepsley choked and he forced the final trickle of blood out of the vial. He pulled the vial away and I heard it clatter to the floor. He released me and collapsed onto a chair.

I felt the effect of the vile liquid immediately. My skin tingled as I warmed up and the aching pain that had gnawed my every nerve began to ebb away. I hoisted myself into a sitting position.

"You cannot continue to starve yourself.", Mr Crepsley whispered.

"I won't drink blood", I muttered, dropping my gaze to the floor.

Mr Crepsley sprung out of the chair.

" I WILL NOT STAND BY AND WATCH YOU KILL YOURSELF", he roared. He strode forward and took hold of both of my shoulders.

"I will repeat what I just did every night", he hissed, "Even if it makes me hate myself", he added quietly.

I couldn't meet his gaze.

"There must be another way", I said weakly.

Mr Crepsley remained silent and gathered me into his arms. I buried my head into the arch of his neck. Squeezing my eyes shut, I let the tears trail down my cheeks. He held me tight through each shudder. Entwining his fingers in mine, he pressed his forehead against my own.

"I will be beside you every step of the way", he swore and brushed his lips onto my mouth. I thrust my tongue between his soft, supple lips and his thumb wiped my tears. Placing a hand on my neck, he traced the curve of my spine. Slowing at the small of back, he pulled me closer and scooped me up. I locked my legs around his hips and held his face between my fingers. Our lips never parted until the sun broke through the dense thicket of tree trunks that surrounded Cirque Du Freak.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyelids fluttered open. We had fallen asleep on the wooden floorboards. A soft whistling came from behind me. Rolling onto my side, I found the source of the noise. Mr Crepsley was out cold, his head lay on his arm. I lay curled up beside him, watching his chest rise and fall with each delicate breath. This moment was utterly perfect. I longed to remain on the floor next to him for all eternity. A deep rumbling broke through the idyllic silence. My stomach had other things on its mind. Reluctantly, I pushed myself up and snuck out into the open air.

The camp ground buzzed with the comings and going of performers and helpers. The setting sun burned over the tops of tents. It's orange glow twinkled in the dewy grass beneath my feet. The intoxicating smell of cooked dinner wafted from the dining area. Nudging my way towards the long dining benches, I felt a someone grab my upper arm.

"Darren, hold up a sec!", shouted a boy who was encased from head to toe in scales.

"Evra", I grinned and bumped fists with my friend.

"Where were you today?", he said with his eyebrows narrowed, "I asked around but no one recalled seeing your ugly face today."

My chest tightened and my brain shuddered to a halt.

"I…I was", I stuttered.

Evra waited.

"I was getting lessons off Mr Tall… math lessons."

Evra stared blankly at me.

"You're a half vampire, travelling in a freak circus, and you feel the sudden need to brush up your math skills".

There was no fooling this kid. I just shrugged my shoulders and forced a smile.

"When you feel like telling me the real reason, you know where to find me", he said. His voice was tinged with hurt.

"Evra wait!", I called as he slumped away. Shit. I wanted to run after him, but what could I say to him. You were wondering where I was? Oh I just spend the night underneath Mr Crepsley with his tongue thoroughly exploring my mouth… and other places. My face flushed with the memory.

Nabbing a plate steaming with hot food, I slid onto an empty gap in the bench. The last remaining glow of daylight faded away and long shadows crept across billowing tent walls. The babble of dinner conversation and gossip erupted around me.

"You'll never guess what I found in Cormac Limb's changing room after last- Master Crepsley! Do join us", my neighbour requested, shuffling down the bench to make room. Mr Crepsley approached us, but stopped short at the sight of me. He looked extremely uncomfortable but quickly masked the emotion.

"I will sit elsewhere", He said quietly.

I dragged my food across the plate with a fork. My appetite had disappeared. Letting my fork drop, I stood up. I felt Mr Crepsley's eyes on me. Meeting his gaze, I sneered and strode away.


End file.
